


letters / time

by JenelleLucia



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other, she's my girl and i love her, this is also a sign for me to write bravely content but i'm actually edea trash, this was way back from bravely ship week but i figured i'd post something since it's been a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenelleLucia/pseuds/JenelleLucia
Summary: of course it’s not her last letter; not when she’s written several before that have gone unsent, and this one was going to join them. // edea writes letters to her father -- she writes many; this is just one of them.





	letters / time

_ Father --  _

_ I know that this is never getting to you. I’m not sure that if i even have the courage to send this to you, but I know that I have to write this to you. You’ve probably heard where i am, and where i’m going. You probably know, even, where I am -- you might have been sending people out to spy, these days, and to you it’s not that hard to find me, but I don’t think that I’ve ever had the courage to write this until now.  _

_ I’ve been coming to terms with everything, as of late -- I've been coming to terms with the fact that I defected, even if the word isn’t very nice to say or that it’s on paper for me to see. It’s a reminder of what I did, and maybe that I hurt you and mother with it, and it’s not my intention. None of it was my intention but I think I've learned a couple things along the way.  _

_ Not everything is black and white, Father. Not everything is defined as such and that’s something that I’ve been looking at...or, well, learning to, anyways. Everything that you’ve taught me, all my values that you and Mother and Master Kamiizumi, are things that I’ve learned that are not wrong, but there’s not always one view to everything. There’s a whole world out there, Father! There’s a whole universe and different lands and people and I’ve gotten the chance to go see them — not all, but some, and I’ve seen rights and wrongs and I feel things are starting to change.  _

_ If you’ve heard of what I’ve done, are you ashamed of me? Did I really hurt you and mother with what I did? It eats at me, sometimes, Father. It eats at me, that sometimes what I was taught and what I was learning clash and I don’t know what to think. Is there any time that that’s happened to you, Father? How would you have dealt with that?  _

 

Edea looks down at the letter on her desk, words already inked onto the page and there's no way that she can take them back and she sighs softly to herself. She leans back in her chair slightly and pulls the oil lamp closer to her, carefully now, before turning her attention back to the letter and she thinks about what to write next. There’s more -- there’s so much more that she knows that she wants to say and that she wants to ask, and all she knows, as she sits forward and she begins to type some more

 

_ There’s not a day, on this journey, that I don’t think of you and mother. I think about if you ever miss me, or if you both think about me. Are you ashamed of me? Are you ashamed that I left, when you had plans for me? I know, and I remember, when you’d speak about my plans with such pride. I was going to join the Sky Knights. I was going to join you out on the battlefield one day and work my way up, just like you, and one day, when you thought I was ready and I felt ready I was going to take your place. I had plans, too, and those were plans that somehow bled into yours, because I knew then I wanted them just as much -- I was going to be one of the best, and you wanted to make sure of that and I failed you.  _

_ I hope you don’t think that I did -- I've lived, for so long, to get your approval, and that’s what mattered to me. What mattered to me was that I had your approval and maybe even now I’m still looking for it. There’s a chance for me to come back and get it, right? There’s still going to be a chance if and when I come home? I hope there is.  _

 

Edea looks at her clock, and it’s late and she knows that she has somewhere to be in the morning. She knows that this is going to go with the other letters that she’s written to her father -- letters that are filled with anger, with longing, with questions of why things had to be the way that they were now. It was inevitable, the fact that maybe she’s going to have to face her father out there in battle. It’s going to hurt her and she knows that she has to keep her head held high and keep going. 

 

_ I have to turn in for now, Father, but this is not my last letter to you.  _ O f course it’s not her last letter; not when she’s written several before that have gone unsent, and this one was going to join them. 

_ Give Mother the warmest hug for me, and send my regards to Master Kamiizumi. I'll be home soon, if you'll still have me.  _

_ I love you, Father.  _

_ Your Daughter,  _

_ Edea _

**Author's Note:**

> oof,, i just realized how long it's been since i've formally written a bravely prompt :")


End file.
